kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaria
Succeeded by the Solani Commonwealth in 2081. History Southern Merchantile Collective The Solari Federation has a unique history amonst the nations of kerbin in that its roots are not found on kerbin at all but the moon of Minmus. During the dark days of the SMC the origional 5 member states pulled in different directions ultimately leading to the nations downfall and two surviving successor states, the SMC rump state (now NMC) and the SMCSB (SMC Space Branch) which was responsible for the SMCs expansion into space and management of its colonies. Solari Consensus The SMCSB following several diplomatic snaffus and issues with central SMC command on Baskay eventually took the steps to succeed from the SMC all toghether, breaking already tenouous links and forming the seperate space fairing civilsation known as the Solari Consensus. The nation suddenly cut off from supplies from Kerbin scrambled to support itself with radical technological applications, such as geneering, forced hydroponics, protein cloning and en mass industrial expansion through the resource poor moon. As time progressed the Consensus formed by necessity a pragmatic and highly egalatarian form of government based almost entirely around personal responsibility and accountibility so limited were the resources available to them, eventually as the food and resource issues plaguing them fell and ties were made with various other nations on kerbin an open emigration/immigration policy was established, this led to 4 fold increase in Solari population and industrial enahanncement allowed for the construction of the first vessels of the Consesnsus space navy. Resource Shortages and Fall of the Consesnsus For about 5 years the Consensus continued to exist expanding and unwisely extending its power base across the moon, eventually strip mining and water table pollution resulted in Minmus being unable to support a large scale Civilisation, this led to a final martialing of resources to evacuate all possible members of the Consensus off minmus whilst possible and as a long term construction of a single use large scale transit fleet consturcted from the very buildings technology and resources from the 4 great cities of minmus, the process would take a year with over 4 million peple being placed into short term cryonic suspension for the journey, however despite the fact that the project ultimately destroyed the Solari Consensus it was succcessful and to this day remains the greatest feat of engineering and mass space transit ever attempted. United Dominions of Irsmuncast Spurred by friendly relations with the nation of Arcadia the first and second wave refuges from Minmus were housed in the newly formed nation of irsmuncast, supported by their arcadian allies, Irsmuncast formed a robust nation fueled by local know how and Solari Technology to form a fragile nation focused almost entirely on its military. Unfortunately following the events of AW1 and a brief but vicious war against the then SMC, the already fragile political systems holding the dominions together failed completely leading to 8 million people living in chaos triggering a humanitarian crisis still felt today. The Founding of the Solarian Federation The Solari colony ships made final landfall in the regions formally held by Consolidated Tekkia forming four major colonies with Solari prime forming the capital city. Thanks to the forsight of consensus the Federation retained its cargo SSTOs and seeing the crisis embroiling its former citizens the Federation plowed more than half of its national resources into running refuge flights for 3 years to airlift as many members of the former Irsmuncast state as possible, former expats and native kerbinites alike, as a consequence the population exploded to almost 12 million and over the next 6 years to the present date a population of 16 million. Present Date The Federation currently enjoys a close working relationship with the Mechani Union and is a founding member of the KATO alliance to which it belongs to this date, Currently the Federation is in the process of once again returning to space with a sizable space navy and a significant drive to the colonisation of Duna The Solari Consensus has since gone onto expand into the kerbol system maintaining many colonies and possessions beyond the Kerbin Soi. Geography The Solari Federation currently holds Territory North of Tekkia and West of Krome, with an extended coastline and various islands under its duristiction major population centres are coastal save the capital city of Solari Prime. Other major Cities include, Secundus, Tertius, Quatrus and Cinquintus. Population http://kerbal-powers.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_of_Fegeland?action=edit&section=9 The Solari Federation has 16 million strong population made of of 40% native Minmus Solari, 40% Irsmuncast descent and 20% Kafrican descent. Government http://kerbal-powers.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_of_Fegeland?action=edit&section=10 The Solari Government has inherited most if not all of its credos, ethics and traditions from the Solari Consensus. Presently the government of Solari is run via direct virtual democracy with all civilians having a voice with debates continuing until 2/3rd consensus has been reached, civilians can chose to vote on any issue at any time, whilst this system of government has proven remarkably efficient whilst in the confines of Minmus the more forgiving environemnt of kebin and enhanced population has caused some key changes to be made. The nominal head of state is the Solari First Citizen, Currently Illandra Kerman and has been since the days of Consensus. The Current political system whilst nominally direct democracy has settled into a factionary varient of that philosophy, currently there are 4 major factions that vie for members and direct votes in losely the same directions. The interventionists are staunch believers in KATO and its ideals, they aim to reduce the Solari commitments to the return to space and increase our profile on the new homeland of kerbin. The Militarists, hold similar beliefs to the Interventionists but being primarily comprised of Irsmuncast descendants remember the kindness and comeradarie provided by Arcadia and lean heavily toward greater cooperation with PAKT The Isolationists were once the strongest faction in Consensus, eventually their power was broken by the return to kerbin but they are the strongest proponants of the Return and Revenant programs, their is currently a dramatic upswell in their numbers The Industrialists wish to remain part of KATO but also to envigorate Solari interests and presence on kerbin through economic development, their membership is at an all time low. The Solari Federation has since reverted to the name and policy of the original Solari Consensus following the highly successful Revenant program and the founding of the interplanetary alliance the Joolian Coalition States. The Solari Consensus has now adjusted to it's now interplanetary nature with each colony including Kerbin deciding it's own local course within their own consensus arenas with over arching issues that affect the entire nation being decided by the interplanetary consensus. The following colonies and holdings are now held by the Solari. Duna Prime - pop 75230 Fleet base Ike - pop 1720 Laythe Prime - pop 30000 Fleet base Pol - pop 3200 Eeloo - pop 26000 MILITARY The Solari defence force is currently formed of 5 main military branches each responsible in full for the given specialisation all branches are coordinated and commanded by the Solari Defence Force Central Comand in Solari Prime. the current military branches are formed as follows. Solari Defence Force Space Navy (SDFN) The SDFN was formed in late 2052 with the launch of the SDFS Castle and ending with the most recent launch of the SDFS Ezmereldria. The SDFN has been charged with protecting all extraterrestial Solari Interests and colonial dominions in cooperation with KATO allies. Solari Defence Force Terrestrial Navy (SDN) Despite being located in a heavily guarded and closed off region of the kafrican sea, the SDF central command elected to build a nominal surface fleet charged with the defence of solari coastal interest. There is currently a drive to obtain a functional and efficient carrier to extend navel air operations howver this is seen in low priority given the SDNs current Reach. Solari Space Force Possessing a variety of craft able to operate in both atmosphere and Vacuum the SSF are the youngest Solari Service, currently any unattached space fighters, Aerospace fighters and Atmospheric fighters operating on extra terrestrial bodies fall under this Service. Solari Air Force Solaria has always valued airpower and the almost unatural maneuverability of its warbirds, as such the Solari Airforce is second only to the SDFN in terms of future investment and has the highest amount of spending invested than any other service, with over 150 modern aircraft currently deployed it is the SAF that will respond first to external threats. Solari Federal Guard The Solari Federal Guard make up all branches of operational ground forces, whilst the SFN and SDFN may have marine forces of some kind provided in the near future they will always be drawn from the ranks of the SFG. The Guard Ulitise modern armor provided by the Mechani Union. Category:Nations